Anger Management
by Purple The Santa Pyro Ranger
Summary: This is my first story so please some criticism would be nice. *note there is some sexual references, a bit of swearing, a tad of sexism, and many songs!
1. prolog and Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thanks to cyber5555 (got your name right this time!) for proofreading the last chapter. As in this chapter I do not own my little pony, or the music used in this chapter and future ones.**

**END A/N**

As I awoke, I had no idea what was going on. I had the memory from a couple minutes ago but I just shrugged it off thinking it was part of my head getting hit. Then I remembered something, I was in my car! I wildly looked around for my car but it was nowhere to be found. "JACE! ARE YOU HERE?!" I Yelled hoping for my friend to answer me.

"Five more minutes…" Jace mumbled.

"JACE WAKE THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at him.

"I'm up I'm up! Jeez you can really wake a guy up jar." Jace said with a hint of distaste to his voice.

"Where are you anyways? All I can see is a dead looking pony… oh wait its moving."

Jace then looked at me and widened his eyes in shock, "WHAT THE HELL ITS A TALKING PONY WITH MY BEST FRIENDS VOICE!"

I looked at him really confused and asked, "Da faq? Dude I'm telling you this pony is creeping me out." The pony I was looking at not grasping the situation in my head was a navy Blue with a horn. 'Wait, a horn? IT'S A FUCKING UNICORN!'

"Jace, describe the pony you see." I asked slowly.

"Okay," jace replied quickly, "it has a grey coat, Yellow stripes, a purple mane, and wings? IT HAS WINGS JAR! WINGS!"

I thought to myself, 'What would they do in a survival movie? They would look for shelter! If my memory was correct and not just a bump on my head then there should be civilization nearby!'

"Jace try to stand up." The Blue unicorn slowly stood up and looked around.

"Okay I'm up, now what?"

"Now I say horse apples, you're a unicorn bro. that must mean, IM MY OC!" I exclaimed with sudden realization. How could I be so dumb.

"Let's look for shelter, kay jace? And I think since we are ponies now, call me Yellow Sound, because of my instrumental talents."

*cough* "your only talent" *cough came from jace. "Call me Blue Sprint." He said with a gleam in his green eyes.

"Shut up. Well come one let's go!" a voice in the back of my head kept Yelling 'FOR SPARTA' and 'LEROYYYYYYYYYYY JJJJJJJANNNNNNNKINNNNNNNNS' but I just decided to keep my dignity and start walking.

A puzzled Blue asked, "Can you even fly yet? I know I can't use magic." I tried flapping my wings but nothing happened.

"How are we gonna explain this to ponies? 'Oh when I was raised in the wild only by my dad, who was an earth pony. This is my brother Blue Sprint.' Because that's totally gonna work!" I ranted.

"Wow that a perfect explanation." Blue said with a blank stare on his face.

*facehoof* "OW that bucking hurt!" I whimpered in pain.

"Well," Blue said hesitantly, "Let's go!" We went on a slow trot, still learning how to walk onto the path that was conveniently in front of us. After a short walk we saw one thing that amazed us, a town.

"YES! Now we can get food! *stomach rumbles* heh heh lets go before I die of starvation." Blue stated.

"We don't have any money Blue. Good luck with getting food." I grumbled back.

"Horse apples." Muttered Blue. We walked down the path to the town, hoping to find some free food or somewhere to work.

"Wait! We need to go back to where we woke up! I think I had my saxophone in my car, maybe that's there!" I rambled with a look of happiness on my face, "I can make money by playing on the streets and you could sing!"

Blue looked at me with a look of horror in his eyes, "Nononononononono I don't sing."

"It's sing or starve, Your choice." I smirked. We galloped back to the wake spot to be met with an amazing sight, we saw my saxophones, (Bari, tenor, and alto) my laptop, my oboe, and my clairinet.

"BUCK YEAH!" I Yelled in pure bliss. "You carry the bari sax, the clarinet, and the oboe. I'll carry the alto and tenor sax."

"But the bari sax weighs like 15 pounds! How am I supposed to carry that!?" Blue complained.

"Man up." I taunted him. "I thought you were supposed to be the athletic one! Shouldn't that mean you can carry the heavier stuff?"

Blue just looked at me with hatred in his eyes, "Buck you. Buck you sideways."

"When, where, and how hard?" I was just tormenting him now.

"Shut up and lets go." Blue said with hatred in his tone, "And I'm not singing, you're gonna make the money for both of us Mr. musician." I just smirked and started walking with my cargo.

"Let's go already, I want some food." I plainly stated. So we trotted to the village I saw earlier.

"So what's the chance we're in ponyville? I mean if so we could probably get a room from the main six." Blue questioningly asked.

"Good point, lets hurry and see if we are!" I gleefully replied. So we started trotting faster. When we got to the village it was very small, only about 50 houses in it.

"Much smaller then I would have hoped, how can I make money on the streets if there is no street?" I complained.

"Stop whining, I'm pretty sure this is ponyville! We just need to find…"

"GASP!" came from a pink pony. Blue and I looked at each other with a look of pure horror in our eyes.

"YOU'RE NEW AND IF YOU'RE NEW THAT MEANS YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS! MEET ME AT SUGARCUBE CORNER IN ONE HOUR!" Yelled as fast as a car salesman.

"O-o-okay," muttered Blue, who was actually shy believe it or not.

"Sorry about my friend here," I quickly explained saving Blue from anymore discomfort, "He is just really shy and isn't that good at talking to ponies. I'm Yellow Sound and this is Blue Sprint."

"Well, I'll see you guys in a bit, don't forget! Sugarcube corner in one hour!" said the pink pony then quickly galloped off.

"Dude I think that was pinkie pie, she is really, really, REALLY scary when she pops up like that!" I told Blue.

"Yel, I think I'm scarred for life." Blue stuttered quietly.

"Don't worry, it's just pinkie being pinkie." I reassured Blue.

"Alright, let's just start playing to earn some money." Blue said timidly.

"Hey, didn't you play the clarinet once upon a time?" I asked Blue quickly, "If not I really need you to sing. The music teacher just gave us the notes to "You're gonna go far kid" by the offspring and I need you to sing."

Blue just looked at me with worry in his eyes; "fine but you owe me!"

"I'm making the music. Otherwise it would just sound like a random guy singing!" I retorted, "Anyways lets go find the middle of town and start playing!" we started walking around until we found the town square.

"Alright you ready Blue?" I asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be" he replied.

I started playing the music to "You're gonna go far kid" and Blue started singing

Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you  
Ponies Started gathering around us.  
And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me  
Many of the ponies started chearing  
Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives  
Almost the whole town was now gathered around us.  
Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

The ponies that were gathered around us started mobbing us.

"Please! Stay back! All we need is money, we don't need to be carried away!" I Yelled at the crowd, "We will play again in a few days! Just please give us some space!" after this was said the ponies started dropping some bits into my open saxophone case and walking away.

"Well Blue, I think they liked us!" I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I-I-I can believe it! I actually sang in front of people!" Blue said with so much pride in his voice it sounded like he was going to cry.

"Good job bro! And if people ask, I think we should say we are actual brothers. It will stop a lot of confusion."

"Alright Yel, I think I'm going to get some food now!" Blue said then stopped, "Bro you got your cutie mark!"

"I just happily nodded it off, "You got yours too! Yours is a microphone."

"Yours is a music note. I'm guessing because of all you're musical talent." Blue told me.

"Anyways lets go get some food!" I exclaimed, "We need a place to stay. I don't want to carry my instruments around everywhere!" Blue just nodded.

"Let's get some food then we can find a place to stay." He replied. "I really want some food right now. I'm half starved!" we then walked over to a restaurant and sat down at an open table.

"So Blue, how does it feel to be a singer?" I asked him with a smug tone.

"Great! I feel like I finally can be myself!" he exclaimed with pure bliss in his eyes.

"Hello, may I take your order?" asked the waiter that had walked up to us.

"I'll take a daisy salad." I told the waiter.

"I'll have the same" said Blue. "Please bring two cups of water also!"

"Right away my good sirs!" replied the waiter with a happy tone.

"He was nice, well anyways now you know how I feel when I play music! Whenever I get an instrument near me I just want to play! That why I have so many." I started up our conversation once more.

"That makes sense. I always wondered why you played so much music. So did almost everyone at school!" Blue told me.

"That, makes a lot of sense. People asked me all the time how I could stand playing so much music! I always shrugged it off thinking they thought I was just a band geek." I replied amused.

*CRASH*

"AH!" Blue and I Yelped in perfect sync.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" said the pony that just crashed right next to us. "You're the ponies who just played that amazing music! I am a HUGE fan already!"

"Yeah," I chuckled, "We are! I'm Yellow Sound and that Blue Sprint! We are always happy to meet fans. Whats your name?" I asked but we both already new who this pony was.

"My name is Rainbow Dash! I'm the fastest flier in all of Equestria! Dash boasted.

"Alright then," Blue said with a weak smile.

"Hey dash," I questioned, "Do you think you could do me a favor?" _ And make me a sandwich? _I thought.

"Sure anything!" she almost screamed at me.

"Well, me and Blue here, one were brothers, two we were raise in a forest a couple miles away. Since we were raise by my dad who was an earth pony, I never learned how to fly." I quickly told her.

She just looked at me in total awe, "You, never learned to fly?! And if you were raised in a forest how did you get so many instruments?"

I just looked very sad, "My mom was a musician. She died shortly after giving birth to Blue. I'm the older one so she gave me her instruments. Blue never met our mom; he doesn't even know what she looked like." I almost started crying, "My mom was an amazing person, even If I just knew her for one year, I could tell. She was one of the most amazing ponies I ever met." Then I actually did start crying. _**This is something I've never told anyone! The only person who ever found out was Jace. This actually did happen to me.**_ Blue just looked really pained.

"Oh. I'm really sorry you to. I…I… never would have asked if I knew." Dash said looking sad.

"It's okay. You couldn't have known, I just wish I could see her one more time…" I said, "Anyways do you think you could teach me?" the sadness almost completely leaving me.

"Of course I will!" Dash told me instantly.

"Do you have a friend who could teach me how to use magic?" asked Blue very quietly.

"Yeah, I actually do. I can take you to her if you want." Dash said looking helpful.

"That would be great!" I said immediately, "and one more thing, do you think I could stay at your place until I can afford my own?"

Rainbow Dash thought about it for a while, "Sure but Blue cant stay with us. He's not a Pegasus."

"Why? Don't you live in a house like any normal pony?" Blue asked instantly.

"No, I live in a cloud house. Only Pegasus ponies can walk on clouds." Dash explained, "You really don't know much about anything except music do you?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Nope," Blue looked happy whilst saying this, "Music is our life. If there is a pony that knows more about music then Yellow here," he pointed at me, "Then my life is turned upside down!" he said proudly.

I blushed and said, "I don't know that much about music Blue. And you do know more, you the most athletic pony I think that ever has and will exist!" I said with a wild smile on my face, "Mom would be proud of you." Blue then looked happier than he ever had in his life.

"You really think so?" he asked looking at me.

"I know so." I relied giving him a pat on the back.

"d'awwwwwww!" Rainbow said looking at us, "That's so sweet! Come one lets go to Twilights hosue and se can teach you how to use magic! She is the princess's personal protégé!" Dash boasted, "And by the way Blue, you're in the next iron pony contest with me and applejack!"

Blue looked puzzled, "Applejack? Does she like work on an apple farm or something?"

"Yeah, actually she does!" Rainbow looked at Blue, "how did you know that?"

Blue looked amused, "I just guessed, anyways let's go see this Twilight. I want to use magic already!"

"Alright alright! Don't get your hooves in a knot. After we show him to twilight I'll start teaching you how to fly Yellow!" Dash said wildly.

"Just call me Yel dash." I told her, "Much easier and I don't like being called a color, not sure about Blue though he never seemed to mind."

*NOM NOM NOM* I looked over to see Blue eating a sandwich.

"Oh right we ordered food!" I facehoofed and began to eat.

"Alright then, Yel do you want me to take your instruments up to my house?" Dash asked me.

"That would be great thanks dash!" I told her. Rainbow Dash started taking my instruments up to her house.

"She… is… so… hot…" came from Blue.

"I see we have a looker here!" I teased him.

"Shut the buck up and finish eating, I want to learn the way of the magics!" he retorted.

"I've been done Blue. You are such a slow eater!" I teased him, because he wasn't even half way done with his sandwich.

"Holy horse apples you eat fast Yel!" he exclaimed, "I though you did like to eat fast! You always take so long to eat!" he started ranting.

"When I want to eat fast, I eat fast!" I told him. Rainbow then came back

"Done with the instruments… wow you eat fast Yel!" she told me as she sat down waiting for Blue.

"Funny, Blue just said the same thing." I chuckled to myself.

"DONE!" exclaimed Blue, "Now let's go I want to learn the magics!"

Rainbow looked at us confused, "What?"

"Don't ask." I stated.

"Alright then, ALLON-Z!" Blue shouted. A brown earth pony with a hourglass cutiemark then looke up after hearing this.

"Hmmmmm."


	2. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I'm on a roll! I just finished the last chapter and now im starting this one right away! Anyways if you're wondering about the end of the last chapter, mwahaha. You're gonna have to wait! And I will not be having applejack talk just because I really, REALLY don't want to deal with the accent. If I can get a friend to type what her accent would be for me, I will but until then there will be no applejack. **

**END A/N**

We arrived at a giant tree after about 5 minutes of trotting.

"This is a house? Is Twilight an owl or something?" asked Blue who looked annoyed.

"No, Twilight is a unicorn. She does have a pet owl though!" Rainbow told us. She then knocked on the door.

"SPIKE! CAN YOU GET THAT?" we heard from inside.

"Sure thing Twilight!" something answered that must have been spike. Then the door opened to reveal a small purple and green dragon.

"Hi Rainbow dash! Who are these to?" spike asked Rainbow.

"you remember the people who were playing in the square just a bit ago?" Rainbow told spike, "well these two are the ones responsible for that." Spike looks wide eyed

"OH MY GOSH I love you guys! Well why are they here anyways?"

Blue grinned sheepishly; "Well…" **he** **explained the story of from chapter two that we told Rainbow dash. **"So I'm here to see if Twilight can teach me how to use magic and if you guys have a place for me to stay."

Spike then said, "Sure we have a place for you to stay and I'm sure Twilight won't have a problem with teaching you how to use magic!" Blue then grinned.

"Well we have to repay you somehow, how about a concert? I know a few songs we could play!" Spike looked over joyed and was about to respond when we heard a

"SPIKE! WHO IS IT?" from Twilight.

"Let me show you! It would be a lot easier!" spike shouted at Twilight. So we walked intor the giant tree.

"Who are you?" asked Twilight.

"Well…" I said **repeated story**, "Blue needs a place to stay and needs to learn how to use magic!" I said finishing off my story.

"Well of course I can teach you how to use magic!" Twilight said to Blue, "I do have a guest room if you would like to stay there." She told Blue. "What about you Yellow? Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah I'm staying with Dash!" I told her, "And to repay both of you for you hospitality we are going to put on a concert tonight! Wait… BLUE ITS BEEN AN HOUR WE NEED TO GET TO SUGARCUBE CORNER! CYA GUYS IN A BIT!" I shouted then galloped out with Blue coming right after me.

"Um bye?..." Twilight and Rainbow said. When we arrived at sugarcube corner we heard a

"SURPRISE!" came from the mouths of about 30 different ponies.

"HOLY HORSE APPLES MOTHER BUCKER!" I screamed from the shock. Blue started laughing his head off at me

"Oh that was priceless!" he said rolling on the ground laughing.

"Buck you Blue. Buck you sideways." I told him.

"Well that wasn't very nice!" came from the pink pony from earlier.

"Oh hai! What your name anyways?" asked Blue struggling to contain his laughter.

"My names Pinkie Pie!" answered Pinkie.

"Sorry about Yellow here, he doesn't like surprises to much." Blue said with another outburst of laughter.

"That okay! Well lets introduce you to everypony!" Pinkie exclaimed **After 20 minutes of meeting and greeting later**

"And this is Rarity! She makes dresses and stuff like that!" Pinkie told us.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Rarity!" I said bowing.

"Such a gentlecolt!" was all rarity said back to me.

"My name is Yellow Sound and this is my brother Blue Sprint." I told her, "We're having a concert later tonight and would be delighted if you could come!" I asked with confidence.

"Of course I will come! I heard your little song in the square and it was marvelous!" She told us.

"Thank you so much!" Blue said with a bit of a blush. Pinkie then led us to the next pony there.

"This is vinyl scratch! Most people know her as dj-pwn3!" Pinkie told us.

"I've heard of you!" I told Vinyl, "It is really a pleasure meeting you, since you were my childhood hero!" I chuckled to myself. "You're the only pony that I knew of before me and Blue came out of the forest we were raised in!"

Vinyl looked at us probably shocked but we couldn't tell because of her shades, "You were raised in a forest? But how did you get so good at playing music!? And where did you get all those instruments? I was at you little show in the square you know!" she told us.

"Well… **repeat story** and that's how." I said, getting a bit emotional whilst saying this.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Yellow." Said vinyl after listening to my story, "I could help you get big in the music business if you want me too, after all I'm dj-pwn3!" she boasted a bit to us.

"Thanks, but no thanks. If we are going to get big, we want to do it legit." Blue answered immeditly.

"Yeah legit," I said snickering, "too legit to quit!"

Blue just hit me in the back of the head and lectured me, "Stop saying that! I told you to about two years ago!"

"You can't buy me hotdog man!" I told him instantly.

That made him hit me again, "Shut the buck up."

"Anyways Vinyl," I started talking to her again whilst rubbing the back of my head which was in pain from somepony, "We are having a concert later today and it would be awesome if you could come and see us." I asked with pain still in my head.

"Sure! Where is it going to be at?" she asked us.

"Town square, in one hour!" Blue responded happily.

"Alright cya then!" vinyl told us and trotted away.

"Come on! Let's go talk to fluttershy!" Pinkie whisked us off in another direction.

"Fluttershy? Where are you Fluttershy?" Pinkie Yelled out.

"Over here." Came a very quiet whisper.

"Oh there you are you silly filly! Meet Yellow Sound and Blue Sprint! They were the ones who played that amazing music at the town square!" Pinkie quickly explained why we were here to Fluttershy.

"oh…um… hello." Fluttershy said very quietly.

"Hello!" Blue beamed at her.

"Wait wasn't Blue shy Yel? That's what you told me when we met!" Pinkie questioned me.

"He was! But when he started singing he realized how happy he was and poof! He was no longer shy!" I told Pinkie.

"Oh that makes a lot of sense!" Pinkie quickly said, "GASP! You guys need to go get ready for your concert!"

"Alright! I'll see you then. Could you try and get Fluttershy to come?" I asked Pinkie.

"Okie dokie lokie!" she said happily.

"Come one Blue lets go practice!" I said excitedly.

"BUCK YEAH LETS GO!" Blue Yelled. We walked out at went to the outskirts of town getting ready to practice.

"what songs did you have in mind Blue?" I asked

"Well..." he told me **YOU DON'T GET TO KNOW YET!** And I smiled.

"Buck yeah we're gonna kick some flank!" I exclaimed, "Could you go get Rainbow dash and ask her for my tenor saxophone?"

"Sure be right back Yel!" Blue shouted at me already running off to find Rainbow.

**BLUE'S POV**

_GEEZ! How hard is it to find one Pegasus! She better be at Pinkie pie's party or I'm royally screwed!_

As I walked up to Sugarcube Corner I noticed some ponies were staggering out and I heard

"HURRY UP WERE GONNA GET BAD SEATS IF WE DON'T GET THERE EARLY!" form Pinkie.

"Hey! Pinkie! Have you seen Rainbow dash? We need her to et Yel's tenor sax!" I Yelled hoping to be heard.

"I'm right behind you Blue," said Dash with a poker face.

"HOLLY BUCKING HORSE APPPLES!" I screamed just like Yel had earlier, "Can you go get it and bring it to the outskirts of town?" I asked politely.

"Sure! And don't worry, I'll tell Yel just how girly you screamed!" Dash started snickering.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG HE WILL TORMEN ME WITH THAT INFORMATION!" I screamed in pure fear.

"Wow he really does scare you doesn't he?" asked Rainbow puzzled.

"YES! You have no idea what he can do. Well I'll see you at the concert!" I said hoping she wouldn't tell Yel.

"Yeah cya there!" she said speeding off in the direction of her house.

**YELLOW'S POV  
**

_What is taking Blue so long? He usually is only gone for a few minutes! It's been thirty!_

"Hey Yel!" Rainbow called

"Hey Rainbow! Did Blue find you?" I replied.

"Yeah! Here is your tenor sax, and I brought your clarinet and oboe too. Blue sounded like a filly earlier by the way. He was running around looking for me and I scared the living horse apples out of him! He started cussing and screamed like a little filly!" dash started laughing.

I smiled evilly, "Perfect! Thanks Rainbow! It's been a while since I could torture him over something and embarrass him!"

"Wow, he wasn't kidding you do scare me when you do that!" Rainbow said her voice shaking a bit.

I chuckled, "Don't worry! You get a free-be next time I find something about you because you gave me this information!" with the evil smile returning.

"YEL! I'm *pant pant* BACK! *pant pant*" shouted Blue.

"Took you long enough! And don't worry, Rainbow told me all about it!" I laughed evilly with the smile still on my face.

"Buck you Rainbow!" Blue shouted at Rainbow.

"See you guys at the concert!" Rainbow said as she flew off.

"YOU MOTHERBUCKER!" Blue shouted after her.

"geez Blue! It's only going to last a week this time! I promise." I reassured him.

He stared me down, "Pinkie promise!"

I sighed, "Fine. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Blue looked relieved, "Alright lets go to out concert!"

"ALLON-Z!" I Yelled. We galloped into the square with Blue carrying my tenor sax and other instruments. When we got there I was amazed.

"Holly horse apples look at all the ponies! We even have a stage!" I exclaimed excitedly

"Yeah, looks like we didn't need vinyl's help after all!" Blue happily started walking to the stage. When we got up on the stage we heard a bunch of cheering from the crowd of 75-100 ponies on a glance.

"HELLO PONYVILLE!" I Yelled, "TONIGHT WE WILL BE PLAYING 3 SONGS YOU GUYS!"

Everypony cheered even louder.

"WITH ME I GOT MY BROTHER BLUE SPRINT SINGING! I WILL BE PLAYING THE TENOR SAXOPHONE CLARINET AND OBOE!" another cheer. "ALRIGHT LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" I finished off my introduction.

"FIRST WE WILL BE PLAYING "THE KIDS AREN"T ALRIGHT! AFTER THAT WE WILL BE PLAYING "ITS NOT ME ITS YOU"! AND FOR A FINALLY WE WILL BE PLAYING "PARTY ROCK!"

Massive cheers.

"1…2…1.2.1234!" I Yelled

When we were young, the future was so bright, whoa  
The old neighborhood was so alive, whoa  
And every kid on the whole damn street, whoa  
Was gonna make it big and not be beat

Now, the neighborhoods cracked and torn, whoa  
The kids are grown up, but their lives are worn, whoa  
How can one little street  
Swallow so many lives

Chances thrown, nothings free  
Longing for what used to be  
Still, it's hard, hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams  
[ Lyrics from: o/offspring/kids+arent+alright_ ]  
Jamie had a chance, well, she really did, whoa  
Instead, she dropped out and had a couple of kids, whoa  
Mark still lives at home cause he's got no job, whoa  
He just plays guitar and smokes a lotta pot

Jay committed suicide, whoa  
Brandon O.D.'d and died, whoa  
What the hell is going on  
The cruelest dream, reality

Chances thrown, nothings free  
Longing for what used to be  
Still, it's hard, hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams

Go!

Chances thrown, nothings free  
Longing for what used to be  
Still, it's hard, hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams

After we finished we heard a massive cheer with ponies saying,

"YOU ROCK!"

"YOU'RE THE BEST!" and things like that.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I told the audience, "That song was very hard for me to write and it still haunts me to think this happened to my parents… well here comes ITS NOT ME ITS YOU!"

_[V1]_  
Let's get the story straight  
You were a poison  
You flooded through my veins  
You left me broken  
You tried to make me think  
That the blame was all on me  
With the pain you put me through  
And now I know that it's not me it's you

_[Chorus]_  
It's not me it's you  
Always has been you  
All the lies and stupid things you say and do  
It's you  
It's not me it's you  
All the lies and pain you put me through  
I know that it's not me it's you  
You  
You  
It's not me it's you, you

_[V2]_  
So here we go again  
The same fight we're always in  
I don't care so why pretend  
Wake me when your lecture ends  
You tried to make me small  
Make me fall and it's all your fault  
With the pain you put me through  
And now I know that it's not me it's you

_[Bridge]_  
Let's get the story straight  
You were a poison  
Flooding through my veins  
Driving me insane  
And now you're gone away  
I'm no longer choking  
From the pain you put me through  
And now I know that it's not me it's you

We then heard a cheer so loud I didn't even think it was possible. "That song was about one of Blue's past girlfriends. He actually wrote it! And for the finally… PARTY ROCK!"

PARTY ROCK  
YEA  
Whoa!  
LET'S GO!  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see ya!

Shake that!

In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl,  
She on my jock (huh) non stop when we in the spot  
Booty move weight like she owns the block  
Where I drank I gots to know  
Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll  
Half black half white, domino  
Gain the money Oprah Doe!

Yo!  
I'm running through these hoes like Drano  
I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo  
We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping  
On a rise to the top no Led in our Zeppelin  
Hey!

Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time

Let's go  
Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see you!

Shake that!

Every day I'm shuffling  
Shuffling shuffling

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
We get money don't be mad now stop hatin's bad

One more shot for us  
(Another round)  
Please fill up my cup  
(Don't mess around)  
We just wanna see  
(You shake it now)  
Now you home with me  
(You're naked now)

Get up get down put your hands up to the sound _[x3]_  
Put your hands up to the sound _[x2]_  
Get up _[x9]_  
Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
Put your hands up! _[x4]_

Party rock is in the house tonight (Put your hands up!)  
Everybody just have a good time (Put your hands up!)  
And we gonna make you lose your mind (Put your hands up!)  
Everybody just have a good good good time

Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
Oh! Oh! Time to fill it now!  
Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)  
Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)

Shake that!  
Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling

Put your Put your  
Put your Put your (Yeah Yeah)  
Put your Put your (Whoa!)  
Put your Put your  
Put your hands up  
Your hands up  
Put your hands up every day I'm shuffling

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" came from the audience.

"ALRIGHT JUST FOR YOU GUYS WE WILL DO ONE MORE SONG! THIS, IS OUR BEST SONG YOU'RE GONNA GO FAR KID!" Blue screamed to the audience.

We then heard a cheer louder then the one before. It almost made me deaf.

"1…2…!"

Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

"THANK YOU PONYVILLE AND GOODNIGHT!" Blue and I Yelled at the crowd.

"Hey Rainbow!" I Yelled, "Could you take my instruments to the house?"

"Sure!" Rainbow screamed back at me. She flew up and took my instruments and started her race towards her house.

"QUICK! YELLOW AND BLUE! THIS WAY!" we heard Twilight Yell at us. We looked behind us and saw the mob of ponies chasing us.

"OH HORSE APPLES!" Blue and I Yelled in unison. We quickly galloped towards Twilight who teleported us to her house.

"Thanks twi! Blue told her.

"No problem. Hey Yellow, how are you going to get to Rainbow dash's house if you can't fly?"

I thought for a moment, "buck me." I said in anger.

Rainbow saw us whilst flying around after taking my instruments home and flew towards us, "Hey guys what's up?"

"Um Rainbow… you need to carry me up to your house, I still can't fly." I said with a poker face.

"Ugh fine. But you owe me!" Rainbow told me.

"Sure, can you play any instrument at all?" I asked her.

"Uhhh… I can play the drums, but we don't have any in ponyville." She told me fidgeting.

"Don't worry about that, I can get some pretty easily. Welcome to the band." I told her with a smirk.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" Rainbow shouted excitedly.

"Alright see you guys tomorrow!" I called out to Blue and Twilight.

"Cya later bro!" Blue told me.

"Alright Rainbow, let's go!" I told Rainbow. She grabbed me and started flying whilst I shouted back at Blue, "TO INFINITY, AND BEYOND!" Blue just facehoofed.

**A/N**

**I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. I don't not own my little pony. I only own my ocs. If you like this story please give a review and follow it after all, it is my first story.**

**END A/N**


	3. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Wow this is amazing me, after just writing the last two chapters, I still want to write this one! And this is the last time I am going to say it, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED, I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY, and I DO OWN MY OCS**

**END A/N**

I woke up on a couch. Not a couch like the one you sleep on when your wife gets mad at you, this couch was the most comfortable thing I ever slept on. I groaned and started to sit up. When I was up I looked at my surroundings. I was in a pure white house, a couple things were scattered around and I was on a couch. It kind of looked like a cloud! Then all the memories came back.

"Rainbow?" I called out.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she responded to me.

_RIGHT WHERE YOU SHOULD BE!_ A voice in the back of my head told me. You know something is wrong with you is your head is sexist.

"Could you start teaching me how to fly? I need to be able to get places!" I asked her hoping for a yes.

"Sure! Just give me a minute to finish cooking." She told me.

"Alright, I'm going to go practice out front while I wait 'kay?" I replied to her.

"Whatever… just don't be angry when I tell you it's time to practice!" she responded.

"No promises!" I Yelled as I was running out of the house with my bari sax. I sat on the front lawn and started writing a song.

You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make up, to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough. Everyone else in the room can see it, everybody else but you. Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you flip you hair gets me overwhelmed! The way you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell, you don't know, you don't know your beautiful!

Rainbow then came outside and asked, "You ready?"

I responded, "Ready as I'll ever be!"

Rainbow carried me over to a cliff with a lake at the bottom, "Jump off the cliff and flap your wings! If you don't fly, you'll hit water so you won't die. Good luck!" she told me.

"Buck you, Buck you sideways." I said with a bitter sounding voice. Then I jumped. I opened my wings and starting moving the up and down. Since I had never flew the muscles in my wings were on fire, but I kept beating them.

_Up and down, up and down, up and down!_ I kept thinking to myself. I had my eyes closed waiting for the impact of the water that never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was flying. I was actually flying!

"BUCK YEAH! I'm FLYING MUTHERBUCKERS!" I shouted and started flying around.

"Wow," Rainbow commented, "You did it first try! It normally takes ponies at least 10 tries before they get it! Good job!"

I smiled with a cocky grin, "Now dance, fucker, dance cuz you never had a chance!" with anger flairing in my tone she looking scared as hell. Her eyes grew 30 times larger and she started walking backwards but triped and fell on her flank.

"YELLOW! STOP!" Blue had come up the mountain. "You're getting out of control again! I thought we solved this before!"

I tried to calm down but it was too late I screamed at them, "RUN FOR YOUR BUCKING LIVES! I CANT CONTROL IT!" Rainbow had a look of pure terror and started to fly away but Blue stopped her.

"RAINBOW! I NEED YOU TO DISTRACT HIM! WHEN HE GETS MAD THIS HAPPENS!"

I was in intense pain. My color started changing. My grey coat turned into blood red, my Yellow stripes turned black as did my mane. My wings turned into dragon looking wings. I also grew two horns at the top of my head.

"WHENEVER HE GETS MAD ENOUGH HE TURNS INTO THIS! ITS BECAUSE HE WAS BORN ON NIGHTMARE NIGHT! PONIES SAY IF YOUR BORN ON NIGHTMARE NIGHT YOU'RE A DEVIL SPAWN. YELLOW WHEN HE GETS MAD ENOUGH TURNS INTO A HELLPONY AND IS STRONGER THEN YOU COULD EVER IMAGEN! THE REASON WE NEVER LEFT THAT FOREST WE BECAUSE OF THIS! WE THOUGHT WE HAD IT UNDER CONTROL. THE ONLY WAY TO CALM HIM IS WITH MUSIC! Blue shouted at Rainbow Dash who still had a look of pure terror.

Not only did my colors change, but I also grew. I grew twice as big as I was and my hooves turned into eagle claws. When the transformation stopped all I could do was think. I couldn't control my body anymore, the small amount of the devil inside me did. He opened my eyes that were blood shot.

"**HAHAHAH! I'M FINALLY FREE I CAN FINALLY DO WHAT I WANT NOW! I THINK I'LL START WITH YOU, RAINBOW DASH!"** he then sped towards Rainbow dash at speeds only met be her. She started flying away from me keeping about 20 yards between us.

"Good job Dash! Keep him distracted!" Blue called to Rainbow. I knew what blew was doing, the one thing he could do to tame the beast that I turned into. He started singing.

"_Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to lay your sleepy head  
Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to go to bed._

_Drifting off to sleep  
Exciting day behind you  
Drifting off to sleep  
Let the joy of dreamland find you"_

The beast then started drifting to sleep. This meant I was shrinking which hurt. A lot. My color started to return, my horns disappeared, my talons turned back into hooves,, and my wings returned to their normal color.

I smiled at Blue and said in a raspy voice, "Thank you…" then I fainted. When I awoke I was in a hospital bed. Its wasn't nearly as comfortable as my cloud couch but I didn't complain.

_I'm already in the hospital! And I've only been here a day, what a surprise._ I thought to myself.

I heard somepony saying, "Don't worry Blue! He is going to be fine. He did undertake a lot of pain and lost a lot of blood. I would be surprised if he didn't wake up for a week!"

Then I heard Blue say, "Alright, that's doc. I'm just gonna spend a bit longer with him before I go home."

"Alright Blue," said the doctor, "Just don't wake him up. He needs his rest."

"Alight doctor." Came Blue's reply. I heard some hoofsteps and somepony leaving the room with a door closing.

"Come on Yel! You gotta wake up! Everypony is worried!" Blue pleaded to the not responding body.

_Heh, I could easily prank him right now. I'm just going to wait for the right moment._ I thought to myself.

"alright I guess you're not waking up anytime soon," Blue sighed and started walking out of the room, "Goodnight…"

I then mustered up my strength and said, "BOO!" he Yelped and turned around with a wide eyed angry stare at me.

"Buck you sideways bro." was all he said before leaving.

_I kind of want to stop preforming for a while. Its great being loved by many ponies, but I want to find a marefriend, get my own house, hmm I know! I have my laptop with me still! I could record songs and upload them asking for donations! _I thought to myself happily. _Finally! I can have a normal life not bullied or mobbed everywhere I go!_ With all those happy thoughts I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I was full of strength.

I saw the doctor walk in and I asked, "Wassup doc?" the doctor looked at me startled and told me,

"Well looks like you're feeling better. You can leave to hospital today if you want!" with a happy look on my face I got up and trotted out of the hospital.

**IN CANTERLOT WITH THE PRINCESS**

"Luna, those humans that came here, I think they are losing their human memories and gaining pony ones from the story they came up with!" said princess celestia.

"Yes, they are" replied princess luna, "It was a handy spell I found. It will only wipe their human memories; I have let them keep the songs they knew. This way the secret will never get out."

**BACK IN PONVILLE**

As I trotted outside I kept thinking I was forgetting something but I couldn't quite put my hoof on it. I just shrugged it off thinking it was nothing. So I kept up my walk to the giant tree. _I'm never calling it a real house_ I thought to myself. When I got there I saw Blue walking out side with a huge grin on his face.

"HEY! BLUE!" I Yelled at him. He turned around slowly and his smile got even bigger.

"YEL! YOU'RE OKAY!" he exclaimed.

"Well duh," I rolled my eyes, "This has happened before. Two questions real quick, did you or Rainbow tell anyone about what happened?"

Blue looked a bit nervous, "I told twilight and I think Rainbow told a few ponies."

I sighed frustrated, "I lied I have three questions… second question, what made you so happy?"

He just beamed at me, "I can use magic now!"

I looked happy, "Congrats! Mom must be really happy for you right now! And third question, do you feel like you're forgetting something?"

He looked at me, "Yeah I do. I keep forgetting what it is and I think it was something big."

"Yeah, me too "I looked at him seriously and I have something to say, I don't want to be one of those famous ponies, I just want to make money from music. So I have my laptop, lets record songs and sell them on p-tunes!"

"I'm cool with that bro." Blue replied smiling even bigger, "Oh yeah! The princess wants us to perform at the Grand Galloping Gala!"

"Find, but this is our last live performance for a while. When is the gala?" I asked thinking of what songs to play.

"Two days!" Blue said with his tone happy.

"TWO BUCKING DAYS?! I CANT WRITE ENOUGH SONGS IN TWO DAYS! IT TAKES ME A DAY TO WRITE A SONG!" I angrily screamed at him, but then calmed myself, "You need to write a song also."

Blue looked uneasy, "Sure but it might not be very good."

I just looked plain pissed now, "Don't care, just make a song." He just nodded instantly and ran into the giant tree and started writing his song. I then flew up to Rainbow's house.

I trotted in saw Rainbow walk downstairs with sex-hair. I stared blankly and asked, "Who was the colt?"

She saw me and looked instantly awkward, "oh… hi Yel… I thought you were still in the hospital…"

I replied, "Got out this morning, who was the colt?"

She sighed, "there is something you should know… I am a filly-fooler…" I just stared poker faced.

"That, was something I never needed to know." I replied, "who was the mare?"

She stuttered, "i-it w-was v-v-vin-vinyl s-s-sc-scrat-scratch."

I then found myself holding in laughter, "You mean the famous dj-pwn3 is a filly-fooler! BWAHAHAHHAHA!" I started laughing my head off. When I heard

"Rainbow? Is something wrong?" shouted vinyl.

Before Rainbow could say something back I shouted, "GOOD TO KNOW VINYL! BWAHAHAHA! DON'T WORRY! I'LL ONLY TELL BLUE!" still on the floor laughing.

Then I heard some hoofsteps and vinyl looking at me from the bedroom in fear and shock, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN THE BUCKING HOSPITAL! AND YOU WILL NOT TELL ANYPONY! I WILL BRING A WORLD OF PAIN ON YOU IF YOU DO!" that just made me laugh harder

"Rainbow… care to tell her why that a bad idea?" I said still on the ground from my laughing fit.

"Well, let's put it like this. Yellow's birthday is on nightmare night."

Vinyl just shrugged it off, "So? A birthday is a birthday. Everypony has one."

Rainbow continued, "Well you know how they say ponies that have a birthday on nightmare night are devil spawn? Well Yellow here actually has a bit a devil in him. When he gets really mad he turns into a devil pony. You know the ones from the myths."

Vinyl just looked at me wide-eyed, "Oh… never mind then! Remind me to never get you pissed."

I chuckled, "I have to be extremely mad. I have learned how to calm myself down but if I get to mad, I start changing. When I happened a few days ago was actually the first time it has happened for three years! Well anyways I'm off to write more songs. Rainbow the princess wants us to perform at the gala. Talk to Blue for more details because I gotta go write some songs!" I rushed to my room that had been recently built. And for the next 2 days, I walled myself in my room writing songs. I only left to get food, drinks, and go to the bathroom.

**BLUE'S POV**

After Yel's 'friendly' warning I ran into the library to start writing. When I rushed inside a puzzled twilight looked at me.

"Why are you back already? I thought you were going to check on Yellow."

"I did see Yellow; he is out of the hospital. I told him we're performing at the gala and he got super pissed. I need to go write a song now we need quite a few for the gala. I know he can write 3-4 but I need to write at least one." I quickly explained, "So I need to go write so he doesn't go all demon on me again."

Twilight looked amused, "You take so much crap from your brother, you know that? One day you should stand up for yourself!"

"I am fine with the way life is. He actually does a lot more work than me and I get more credit. This is why he is actually going to sing the songs at the gala. He has an amazing voice. Oh yeah I need to learn how to play an instrument also!" I told twilight.

"I know a spell where you can instantly learn how to play one instrument. The spell only works once on every pony though. What instrument would you like to play?" Twilight asked me helpfully.

"How about the guitar? I know Yel can't play that so it would help a lot!" I asked twilight hopefully. She then got a concentrated look on her face and focused.

"Done! You can now play the guitar!" she told me.

"BUCK YEAH! Where can I buy a guitar?" I asked sheepishly

"Don't worry about that, I can get you one. You just focus on writing that song!" twilight told me helpfully.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed then ran into my room and started writing. The song took me almost the whole day to write. _How can Yel put up with so much writing? Its soo boring! At least I'm almost done with my song!_ I thought happily. I then finished my song and trotted out of my room to stretch. I cracked my neck, front and back legs, and body. It hurt like hell.

Twilight looked over and saw me walk out of my room, "Done with your song?"

I smiled happily, "yes, yes I am. Where is that guitar? I want to try playing it!"

She rolled her eyes, "in the kitchen. Don't forget, we are going to pinkie's party!"

"Alright! I hope Yel will be there so I can show him my guitar skillz!" I said happily. I trotted into the kitchen and saw the most beautiful thing ever. What I saw was a double neck navy Blue electric guitar!

"OH MY GOSH! Twilight how much did this cost?!" I asked

"Only 300 bits. Don't worry the princess paid for it." She told me.

"Alright, it looks really nice! Thank you so much!" I told her.

"It was nothing! Don't worry about it." She said with a small blush but I couldn't see it because I was in the kitchen. I then picked up the guitar and put on the neck strap. I played a really nice rift then played "You're gonna go far kid" just to see how good I was. I was amazing mind you!

Twilight stomped, "Good job! Now let's go to the party!"

I quickly put the guitar on a stand and followed twilight to the party. When we arrived Sugarcube Corner was brightly glowing.

"ALLON-Z!" I Yelled and galloped inside only to be stopped by twilight.

"What does that even mean!" she asked me irritated.

"Its prench for let's go! I told her rolling my eyes, "duh!" and trotted inside. When we reached the front door we were met by the pink party pony.

"HI BLUE! GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT! WHERES TWILIGHT? OH THERE SHE IS SILLY ME!" Pinkie told us and speeds that shouldn't be possible.

"Yeah… wouldn't of missed it for the world! Have you seen Yellow? I need to talk to him really badly." I told pinkie.

"Nope! Yelp hasn't been here yet! You should probably ask Rainbow!" replied the party pony about to bounce away when I stopped her

"Did you just call him Yelp?" I asked with fear reaching into my voice

"Yeah I did! Why?" pinkie replied puzzled.

"NEVER CALL HIM THAT!" I told her angrily and urgently, "You heard what happens when he gets really really pissed?"

She rolled her eyes, "of course I have! I don't think anyone hasn't!"

I sighed, "Well one of his past girlfriends… that was his pet name. They dated for almost a year when he caught her cheating on another colt. Now whenever someone calls him Yelp he beats the living tar out of them."

Pinkie looked understanding, "Okie dokie lokie!" she said bouncing away. I trotted into the party looking for RD. when I saw her she was talking to vinyl scratch.

I heard Rainbow say, "Do you think he told him?"

I heard vinyl reply, "He's walking this way. Let's find out."

"Hey RD!" I Yelled to her, "I need you to get Yel for me okay?"

Dash just nodded and flew away at break neck speeds.

**YELLOW'S POV**

"Yellow! Blue wants to talk to you! He's at the party and said it was urgent!" it was Rainbow Dash.

I sighed, "Alright I'm coming to the party. Happy?"

"Nope! I would rather you stay home and be a hermit!" she told me before flying off. So I flew after her assuming the party I didn't want to go to was at sugarcube corner. When I landed on the doorstep I mentally prepared myself for the bombardment of questions I would be asked. I took the step and trotted in.

"Hey! Its Yellow!" came from a pony I never met I nodded his way and kept walking. When I saw Blue I started trotting towards him.

"Blue!" I Yelled. He turned around saw me and trotted towards me.

"Yellow! I finished my song and guess what!" he told me excitedly.

"What?" I asked him.

"Twilight found me a spell that instantly teaches you how to play an instrument! It only works once on everypony though. I decided to learn the guitar so twilight bought me a sweet double neck guitar!" he rapidly told me.

"Awesome! Well I'm going back to my house to finish writing the songs. I finished two already and halfway done with the third." I told him.

"Alright bro. I'll see you in two days for the gala!"

"Yeah right back at you." I told him before flying back to my song writing room.

**A/N**

**WOO! Done with another chapter in one day! Im on a roll :) Anyways next chapter will skip a day and the ponies will be leaving for the gala at the beginning just to stop confusion. If you like this story please review because it is my first story! I would love the criticism. **

**END A/N**


	4. Chapter 5 The gala part 1

**A/N**

**I am amazing myself now. This chapter is coming right after the last 3 :)! One writing run coming up! This is probably gonna last as long as my last gaming session, 7 hours. Anyways if you're wondering why I thought of a birthday on nightmare night (Halloween) it's because my birthday is actually Halloween! And the instruments, well it's because I play a lot of instruments!**

**END A/N**

I woke up with my head on my desk. _Was I up working on songs all last night?_ I asked myself. I got up and stretched.

"Yel? Are you awake yet?" Rainbow shouted at me, "We need to meet the others in 2 minutes!"

"HORSE APPLES!" I shouted I was instantly awake. What I saw on my desk was something new. I saw a pair of Yellow shades (_**LOOK AY MY AVATAR/STORY COVER)**_ I put them on and trotted out of my room.

"Oh yeah, vinyl gave you those so you won't tell anyone." Rainbow told me as she saw me wearing my shades.

"I wasn't going to anyways. You got a free-be from telling me about the Blue thing." I told her, "now lets fly!" I opened the window and started fly to the place we were to meet up.

Rainbow easily caught up with me, "You know we do have a door right?"

I took off my shades and looked at her, putting my shades back on I replied, "Deal with it!" and sped ahead. Rainbow facehoofed and followed me to the meet up. When we got there everypony else was already there.

"Sup guys!" I said landing near them.

"YEL! You finally came out of hiding!" Blue said then came up and nuzzled me, "It gets boring without you around to buck things up!"

"Hello Yellow! It's been a while!" greeted Rarity.

"It certainly has!" I greeted her back.

"HI THERE YELLOW ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" pinkie rambled at me.

"good to see you too pinkie!" I responded.

"Hello Yellow." Twilight said to me.

"Hello Twilight!" I responded pleasantly

"h-h-hello" Fluttershy said.

"Hello Fluttershy! We never really met. I'm Yellow sound! You probably know my brother already. He is much more social then I am." I told her.

"Yes, I know Blue…." She quietly told me.

"it's too bad AppleJack was stuck at that family reunion!" Rainbow pointed out, "The carriage ride is going to be so boring without her!"

"That reminds me," I asked, "Who is pulling our carriage?" the girls all looked at me and Blue

"Horse apples." We said in sync.

"Well you better start pulling! It's quite a trip." Rarity told us.

"FINE!" Blue said he got strapped onto his harness.

"You are so lucky I am in a good mood today." I glared at them, "otherwise this would be much, much more interesting!" they all gulped and ran into the carriage whilst I got strapped in.

"How do you want to get there?" I asked Blue, "Map travel or montage?"

He replied, "Map travel, its quicker!"

I chuckled, "Map travel it is!" *_**CUE OLD FASHIONED MAP WITH LINES GOING TO CANTERLOT***_

"Finally! *pant pant* we're here!" I panted out.

"BUCK*pant pant*YEAH!" Blue responded. We unstrapped ourselves from the harnesses and opened the door.

"Welcome! To canterlot!" I bellowed, "We bucking made it! I need a shower and to workout more!"

"Amen!" Blue spit out, still panting.

"I'm sure the princess can give you two a room to shower in and get ready. The gala isn't for another three hours so be ready!" Twilight said while walking by, "just ask the princess for a room to shower in!"

All the other girls followed her inside.

"Well Blue, let's get a room!" I thought my mind, "Dibs on the shower first!" I then ran inside looking for the princess. Only to be stopped by guards.

"Halt! No one passes!" one of the guards bellowed.

"Hey, were singing at the gala! We have a good reason to pass!" Blue spat at him.

"You do look like the ones in the picture the princess gave us, you may pass!" said the second guard.

_How did the princess get a picture of us? Oh probably at out concert_ I thought to myself. We trotted into the throne room and it was amazing. We saw art everywhere and all of it pertaining to disasters. We saw the princess at the end of the hall. Blue and I bowed.

"Princess! We were wondering if we could have a room to freshen up." I asked politely.

"Of course my little ponies! Room number 647 is open for you." The princess told us almost if expecting it.

"Thank you!" Blue said finally getting up from his bow. We galloped off to the room and I got in the shower,

"I called it bro!" I teased Blue whom was much more sweaty then I was, "Practice the guitar while you wait!" Blue sighed and pulled his guitar out of its case and started practicing. When I got out fo the shower Blue jumped,

"FINALLY YOU TAKE FOR BUCKING EVER!" he ranted as he got in the shower.

"You have 10 minutes Blue! We have to be at the gala one hour early!" I told him as I trotted towards the hall which would hold the gala. When I got down there I saw Vinyl relaxing at a dj stand.

"Sup vinyl?" I asked as I trotted past her.

"huh? Oh hey Yellow! Why are you here?" she asked waking up from her sleep.

"Blue and I are performing!" I told her getting to the stage.

"Oh… So you are the rising stars I was told I was dj-ing for!" she chuckled to herself.

"Shut the buck up vinyl. I could always saw a few words from the other night…"

She sat upright "nononono you don't need to do that!" she chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry. It only slips when I want it to" I told her, "I can keep many secrets or none at all!" I gained the evil smile on my face, "tata!" I trotted towards the stage and got my instruments set up and saw Blue running in still wet.

"Glad you could make it Blue!" I tried not laughing, "So are you playing the guitar and singing?"

"No, you are singing tonight bro!" he Yelled at me.

Horror filled my eyes, "NO! I CAN'T! I WON'T!" dread filled my body, "Not anymore. You know what happened last time!"

**FLAHSBACK**

I was singing a song to my beautiful marefriend when I hit one note, it made her deaf. "Rosey are you okay?" I had asked but to no avail, she just looked at me with her head tilted and said loudly, "DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?"

I responded, "Yeah can you not hear me?"

"WHAT?"

"CAN YOU NOT HEAR ME?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"WHAT?" she said. I was horrified, I had made somepony deaf.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Blue, I am not singing!" I told him, the memory filling my brain.

"You owe me for singing when we first got to ponyville, now you're singing." He strictly told me.

"*Starts crying* fine, but when everypony goes deaf it's your fault!" I Yelled.

**WHEN THE GALLA STARTS**

"1…2…1 2 3 4!" I Yelled

You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

Everypony else in the room can see it,  
Everypony else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Everypony else in the room can see it,  
Everypony else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na _[x2]_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful!

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"1…2…1 2 3 4!"

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand  
Is

_[Chorus:]_  
I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and Blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand  
Is

_[Chorus:]_  
I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

_[Bridge:]_  
If my body was on fire  
You would watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
Cause you never ever ever did, baby

_[Chorus:]_  
But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for you baby  
But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you'd never do the same  
Oh, no no no

"That was song number 2! We have three more for you folks tonight!" I Yelled to the galla attendes.

"1….2… 1 2 3 4!" I was singing this song I was so nervous you could see it. At least this song I knew I couldn't screw up. It was you're gonna go far kid.

Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

What I heard next amazed me. I heard cheering. Ponies were cheering for ME! MY singing!

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"1…2…1 2 3 4!" Blue was singing again while I play my saxophone

There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque  
This a hickie or a bruise

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Op-oh-oh

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandeliers on the floor  
Ripped my favorite party dress  
Warrant's out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh whoa oh

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
(Do it all again)  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
(Do it all again)  
This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh-whoa-oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

"THANKS YOU PONIES OUT THERE! WE ONLY HAVE ONE MORE SONG! THIS ONE IS VERY PERSONAL SO PLEASE, NO LAUGING!"

Hey Lucy, I remember your name  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while  
I got some things I need to say

_[Chorus:]_  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices i made  
And I can't live with myself today

Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday  
They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these roses to give  
And they can't help me make amends

_[Chorus]_

Here we are, now you're in my arms  
I never wanted anything so bad  
Here we are, for a brand new start  
Living the life that we could've had

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
Just another moment in your eyes  
I'll see you in another life  
In heaven where we never say goodbye

Here we are, now you're in my arms  
Here we are for a brand new start  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today

Hey Lucy, I remember your name

"THANKS YOU CANTERLOTIANS! GOOD NIGHT!" I Yelled then Blue and I jumped off the stage in search of our friends. After about 20 minutes of searching I saw Rainbow Dash talking to one of the wonderbolts.

"Sup RD?" I trotted over to her.

She turned around a smiled at me, "Hey Yel, im just talking to SpitFire here! She was saying she liked your music."

"Oh thanks SpitFire! Have you asked Rainbow Dash here to an audition yet? She really deserves one! You have no idea how hard she worked herself!" I explained to SpitFire, "Rainbow can you go find the others and meet with Blue? He's been feeling really lonely lately."

"Sure thing Yel! Cya later SpitFire!" Rainbow trotted away in searc of her friends.

"So, you and your brother are good with music huh?" SpitFire asked me, "I've always loved music, and I have to say, you're a pretty hot musician!"

"Woah woah woah! Are yo flirting with me?" I asked really confused.

"Well you are pretty DAMN hot if I do say so myself. *chuckles* I wouldn't mind taking a whack at you!"

"Woah bitch woah. I'm not looking for a relationship like that." I replied amazed. SPITFIRE thought I was hot.

"Then what kind of relationship are you looking for?" She looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"The kind where I like the mare." The crowd that was watching this argument gasped

"OH I see how it is! You don't like me just because I'm famous!" she taunted me.

"Actually, no. I just don't like you, your attitude, or the way you disrespect your fans! Look at Rainbow Dash! She has worked so hard to join your little team that you don't even care! She is a better flyer then all of you combined!" I ranted turning around to walk out.

"mmm dat flank!" SpitFire said as I trotted away.

**A/N**

**This chapter was interesting to write and don't worry it's the last live performance! That means if there is ever a song, its just one not a lot of them!**

**END A/N**


	5. Chapter 6 The gala part 2

**A/N**

**WOO! MARATHON! Still on the same writing session. The last chapter was well… you know… weird. Well anyways here is the gala part two!**

**END A/N**

As I walked away I heard ponies saying thing to spitfire like

"He wasn't good anyways!" and

"There are plenty of fish in the sea!" or

"GOT PWNED!" I just walked out with a smirk on my face. When I was out of the great hall I saw Blue talking to a mare.

I walked up to them, "Sup bro?"

"Oh hey Yel! Have you met this mare yet? Her name is Octavia! And guess what? She plays music too!" he excitedly told me everything that happened to him after we stopped playing.

"Nice! I got on by spitfire! But I turned her down and pwning her at the same time!" I chuckled.

"Wow dude, RD would be furious!" he said in awe.

"She would! Actually I'm going to find them, you two continue flirting and I'll be back later!" I said as a trotted off. Finding my friends was actually a lot hard then you would think. I searched fro about thirty minutes when I just gave up. I trotted out of the gala and saw a donut shop.

"BUCK YEAH! DONUTS!" I exclaimed with my spirits high I walked in.

"Hello, I would like two lemon filled, three raspberry filled, one cream filled, and 6 grape filled!" I asked the person at the register.

"Alright, it will be five to ten minutes before they are ready!" replied the blond mare.

"Thank you!" I replied before turning around and trotting to a table. The donut shop was about as big as your average bar, and looked the same on the inside! As soon as I sat down I heard the door open to Twilight, RD, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie walk in laughing.

"Hey! What took you so long!' called out to them with a smirk on my face.

"What are you doing here Yel?" asked RD

"What do you bucking think? I'm getting donuts!" I replied with a roll of my eyes.

RD looked at me with a confused look, "What happened with SpitFire?"

I chuckled, "Well, that's a funny story *Tells story* then I came here for donuts!" they all looked at me with poker faces except RD.

"YOU TURNED DOWN SPITFIRE!? WHAT THE BUCK MAN THAT'S A ONCE IN A LIFETIME OPPERTUNITY!" RD Yelled at me

"GEEZ DASH! She's not my type!" I told her, "I like the kind type, not the boasting type."

"STILL! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN ME ON THE WONDERBOLTS!" RD still ranting at me.

"So, you're saying you would rather have me in pain to get into the wonderbolts then have a happy life? Some kind of friend you are! Oh and by the way, me and Blue got enough money, we're getting our own house." I retorted.

"Sir! Your donuts are ready!" said the employee.

"Thank you but could I have them to go?" I asked giving RD a glare.

"Of course, here you are my good sir!" she replied.

"Thanks! Whats your name?" I asked her.

"Ditzy Do! Most people just call me Derpy though!" Derpy told me.

"Well thank you derpy!" I said as I flew out of the shop with my 'friends' watching my every move.

"Oh yeah, Yyu guys have to get some other ponies to pull your carriage back! I'm getting Blue and we're leaving." I said with a cold glair aimed at Rainbow Dash. As I flew off I could tell someone was following me. I looked back and it was the employee.

"Please! Wait!" she called after me.

"What do you want?" I asked in a bit of a pissed off tone.

"I-I'm sorry but I really want to be friends with you!" she said softly and gently.

"Its okay Ditzy, I'm just having troubles with my friends." I told her. "If you would like you can come back to ponyville with my brother and I!"

"YES PLEASE!" she exclaimed happily, "You're the nicest colt I've ever met and I just want to be your friend!"

I chuckled, "Alright Ditzy. But I do have to ask you one thing, saying have one thing I've been looking for."

"What?" she asked me kindly.

"Will you be my marefriend?" I asked hesitantly.

"YESYESYESYESYESYES!" she exclaimed hugging me, "Let's go find your brother so we can go to ponyville!

"Alright Ditzy." I said kindly as we flew towards the gala, wait out here and I'll be right back out once I get my brother." I instructed her. She sat down instantly and smiled. I smiled back and went in.

I got to the dj stand and saw vinyl and Yelled, "VINYL! I NEED YOU TO GET MY BROTHER TO COME OUTSIDE!"

She nodded and I heard the announcement, "**BLUE SPRINT! YOUR BROTHER HAS REQUESTED YOU OUTSIDE WITH YOUR STUFF!"**

"Thanks vinyl!" I Yelled as I trotted away.

"No problem Yellow!" she Yelled back.

As I trotted back outside I saw Ditzy sitting in the same place, "Hey Ditzy I'm back!" I told her as I came closer, "My brother is coming any min…"

**POOF**

"What do you want Yellow?" Blue asked irritated.

"We're going home." I told him.

"Who pissed you off?" he asked instantly.

"RD." I replied.

"*sigh* lets go." He looked depressed.

"Thanks bro. when we get back we can buy that new house! We got paid quite a bit by the princess!" I told him

"BUCK YEAH!" he hoofpumped then he saw Ditzy, "Who's the mare?"

"My marefriend, Ditzy do!" I explained happily.

"Hello Ditzy my name is Blue Sprint!" Blue introducing himself.

She smiled, "Hello!"

"Alright Blue can we go with that teleport now?" I asked impatiently

"Sure, let's go!"

**POOF**

**RAINBOW DASH'S POV**

_What have I done? I have possibly ruined the best friendship I had! He's moving out into his own house now so I'll almost never see him!_ Rainbow thought this to herself as she was flying around looking for Yellow. As soon as she saw him he was talking with his brother and… was that Derpy?! As she grew closer ready for an apology Blue's horn sparked up and they all teleported away.

"I WAS SO CLOSE!" rainbow wailed. In her sorrow she didn't see the black smoke that was coming towards her when she saw it, it was too late. The black smoke entered Rainbow Dash.

"AHHHHH!" Rainbow Dash screamed as her body was undergoing some changes. She grew twice her size, she turned grey and her mane turned red. She also grew a horn, she was NIGHTMARE DASH!

"Ah finally… I have gotten myself a new body!" Nightmare started talking, "What's this? This body is the element of loyalty?! Looks like those ponies will have a hard time beating me now!" Nightmare laughed almost as evilly as Yel had earlier.

"My plan to take over equestrian will be a snap! There is nopony who can stop me now!" nightmare then laughed the evilest laugh of all.

**YELLOW'S POV**

When we got back to ponyville we started house hunting. We saw many different houses but they were all the same.

"This next house is very costly, at the top of your budget but is perfect for your taste!" our house sailspony exclaimed, "It has a dj booth, a recording room, and a lot of space!" she told us.

Blue and I looked at each other, "WE'LL TAKE IT!" in perfect sync. We settled in almost instantly.

I grabbed the master bedroom and left Blue with the smaller guest room.

"DIBS ON MASTER!" I Yelled and flew up the stairs into my new room. The room had a king sized bed, a TV, an office, and a music stand, "BUCK YEAH!" I Yelled as I got on my new bed. It was almost as comfortable as the cloud bed I had but I wasn't complaining.

"Hey Ditzy! What do you think of my new house?" I asked hoping that she would like it.

"It's amazing! I really should get home; my little sister is scared after being home alone for more than an hour." Ditzy apologized and left.

"Well Blue do you like our new house?" I asked him.

"BUCK YEAH! It's amazing!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah it is. I'm going to turn on the TV and see what on." I explained as I walked into my room. I picked up the remote and pressed the –on- button with my tongue. The channel it was on was the new channel. When the TV turned on I saw a giant mare on the screen behind the newspony.

"This just in, an alicorn is taking captives among ponies! The captives that she has announce are Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie! Whats that? OH SWEET CELESTIA SHE HAS OVERPOWERED THE PRINCESSES AND IS TAKING CONTROL OF THE CASTLE!"

"BLUE GET THE BUCK IN HERE!" I Yelled to Blue.

"I'm WATCHING IT OUT HERE!" he Yelled back.

"GET US TO CANTERLOT NOW!" I ordered him.

**POOF**

When we got there is was not a pretty sight. We saw the royal castle half gone, and I saw the alicorn. I quietly flew close by it and heard it talking, "Who knew? If I had never taken control of this body I never would of taken control of Equestria! Now I just need to execute the elements of harmony and of course the princesses!" the alicorn manically laughed to its self.

"AW HELLZ NO!" I Yelled at the alicorn as I walked out from behind the rock I was hiding by. I knew what I needed to do, but I couldn't. I need to beat her with my normal form.

"And who the buck are you? You don't just go around challenging Nightmare Dash to a battle!" she exclaimed. Then the realization hit me.

I howled in pain, "BLUE GET OVER HERE! ITS HAPPENING!" Blue then teleported to my side in a offensive stance.

"Nopony hurts my brother!" he exclaimed his horn already charged with magic. Then he saw them. All his friend were tied up right behind the alicorn.

"You think you can stop me? Don't make me laugh!" Nightmare dash shouted. Then my transformation began. It started with my color. I was screaming in pain. Nightmare looked at me confused.

"Why is he hurting himself? That's not how you win a battle!" she then just laughed even harder, "Thank you for making this battle such and easy and short one!" then my wings changed, my horns grew, and my talons grew. Blue looked at me worried but then he turned back towards nightmare_ I just need to keep her away from Yellow!_ He thought to himself.

"COME AT ME BRO!" he screamed with his horn full with magic. The battle has begun. Then I grew. I grew three times my size. Then something new happened, my tail grew into a spiky dragon tail.

"What is that? You aren't a normal pony!" nightmare screamed out of fear.

"No, I am Red Blood!" I Yelled at her, then her magic restricted me.

"To easy, Now let's move on to your brother!" my eyes grew larger with even more rage. It was almost like looking straight into hell. She easily beat Blue and tied him up with the others.

"Oh who is that pony?" she saw a pony flying home, "No my little pony you are going to stay with me!" she then teleported the pony right in front of her. The pony was Ditzy. Ditzy looked beat up, she had cuts and burns. I was looking at her with despair.

_SHES GOING TO KILL HER RED!_ I screamed at red, who was in control of my body

_NO BUCKING DIP! IF YOU TAKE CONTROL YOU CAN STOP HER!_ Red replied.

_Alright, I'm ready to take control. Its time_. Then I felt my body.

"Hey looks like I'm back bitchs!" I Yelled.

Nightmare looked at me, "How did you survive that spell? And why are you so calm?"

I chuckled, "That's a funny story. The thing is when you mess with my friends I get mad, when you mess with my brother I become furious, and when, AND ONLY WHEN you mess with my marefriend? I take control of my anger. I AM YELLOW SOUND!" I then smirked, "OH yeah and I forgot to tell you, when I get pissed, I get strong, when I get strong, I break things, and when I break things, I would look behind you."

"What?" nightmare looked behind her and saw nothing, "What do you oof!" she got bucked in the stomach.

"BITCH PLEASE!" I Yelled at her throwing more punches each hitting their target. I grabbed the nightmare and flew up. I was far enough up that the ground was a small dot.

"Hey nightmare, have you ever been in a fireboom? Well that's something you're about to experience!" then I flew. I flew as fast as I could beating my dragon wings and fast as they would. I felt a cone surround me. The cone gathered flames around it. The cone exploaded into a fire blast, and I was leading a trail of fire. There was impact with the ground, and I knew the nightmare had been dispelled. But with its leave I heard it say

_I'll be back.. don't worry!_

Then I saw my world closing to blackness but just before it went completely dark I saw my friends freed and then come running over to me.

"_goodbye…"_ I whispered with my last breath.

**A/N**

**Well, this chapter was fun to write! I'm going to stop writing for the day. It you like this story please give it a review so I can see what I can do better!**

**END A/N**


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Third pov

Blue was in tears looking at the new found Pegasus, "he's dead!"

Blue kept crying as the black Pegasus sighed, "I told you, my special talent is raising the dead. It might not work 100% but it's worth a shot."

At this time blue was in a small hut in the everfree that fluttershy had found.

Blue looked up, he had stopped crying, "lets go then." A crazed look was in his eyes.

The other Pegasus stood up, "show me where he is."

Blue nodded, "right away deadspring." And he took off, dead close behind him. They flew for about 45 minutes before they reached yellow's grave.

"Alright, give me some space." Dead ordered with a firm tone.

Blue nodded and instantly stepped back as dead summoned a grey circle of magic around yellow's grave.

Yellows pov

Great, I thought to myself, I'm dead! That's just dandy. I felt my body getting moved, "hey! I protested! I'm dead here!"

A voice came through my head, "yellow yellow, quite the fellow! Had a chance for a dance! He denied, and she cried, turning into darkness! Yellow slew the beast which was heartless! He now rests in his place, his brother longing to see his face! I know summon the ground, and raise thee; yellow sound!"

With that poem, I felt like I was moving. I opened my eyes and saw a black Pegasus and blue standing a few feet away.

Blue stepped back, wide eyed, "y-y-yellow? W-what h-happened!"

I tilted my head, "what do you mean? I just died!"

Dead looked puzzled, "two things, one; why is he red if his name is yellow? And two; I thought he was a pony!"

A look of realization crossed my face, "I'm red, aren't I?"

Blue nodded, "but you're normal sized... Yellow, er I mean red, I think you're here to stay."

A/n

sorrry for the half-assed job of a chapter... But this was done on my ipod

end a/n


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**I'm back! After that long break, I'm ready to finally write again! I hope you enjoy chapter 8!**

**END A/N**

I looked at himself, each part of him processing through his mind.

_Talons, check. Horns, check. Wings, check. Oh god, I am actually red… forever! I'll never be excepted into society… my life is over!_

I sighed, "Well, it's the end of the road for me. I'm just going to find a nice cave in a mountain or something."

Blue came up to ma and gave me a hug, "Don't worry! We'll get this sorted out. I'm sure your life is going to be better than ever."

I gave him my best smile, "Alright… I trust you."

Deadspring looked at us before saying, "I'm going to get going, I have some work to catch up on."

Blue nodded and smiled, "Thanks… I don't know what I would do with out you."

Dead walked off without saying a word as I spoke to blue slowly, "We…. Better sort this out. The sooner the better."

Blue nodded, "Allons-Y!" and with that, we walked back to ponyville. As we walked through the outskirts of town we didn't see a single pony.

I was very confused at this, "Why aren't we seeing anypony else?"

"They all are keeping a vigil for you red." He smiled again, "They trust you."

I smiled, then frowned, "What about Ditzy? What happened to her?"

Blue shifted uncomfortably, "I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but Ditzy… joined the New Lunar Republic…"

I started at him blankly, "The... New Lunar Republic?"

Blue nodded, "I forgot you didn't know this stuff, It's been about a year since you… well died. After hearing of your death, Princess Luna broke away from equestria and started the New Lunar Republic. Celestia renamed equestria the Solar Empire and refused to give away any ground. Luna Was furious and started an all out war, which is going on to this day. I have signed up for the NLR army, so that's where I'm taking you."

I took a long time to respond, taking in all this at once, "Who else came with you to the NLR?"

Blue sighed, "RD, and Pinkie Pie. I've made some new friends too though, and they all are great. Their names are Rumble Volts, Flair Flicker, Shadow Trance, Black Thorn, Diamond Secret, and Slicer Windstrike."

I nodded, "Lets go, I want to meet them."

Blue nodded as well and took off at top speed, with me flying right along with his hoof steps. As we came to the edge of the Solar Empire, "Well here we are, the New Lunar Republic!"

I was about to say something when a group of ponies ran up to blue, "Sir!"

Blue nodded, "At ease."

I looked a blue, "Sir? Don't tell me…"

"Yup." Blue grinned.

I sighed, "Alright, I take it these are your new 'friends'?"

Blue nodded as one stepped forward, "Sir, who is this?"

Blue looked at the speaker, "This, slicer, is Red."

The pony that was named slicer was wide-eyed, "You mean THE red? As in Red Blood?"

I grinned, "so I'm popular. That's new!"

Another pony stepped forward, "It's an honor to meet you red, I am black torn." He was all black, even his eyes.

The third one stepped forward, "And I am Rumble Volts." He looked somewhat like rainbow dash except he had a black coat and a shock of white tail and mane.

A orange coated red maned Pegasus stepped forwards, "I am Flair flicker."

A dusk grey Pegasus stepped forwards, "And I, shadow."

And last but not least a dusty yellow coated brown maned unicorn stepped forward and bowed, "I am diamond secret."

I greeted each one of them and gave them each a smile, "So, when do I get to meet the wonderful leader of this republic?"

Slicer beckoned me to follow him, "This way." And I followed him without thinking. As we approached a small castle run-down castle he spoke again, "It's best if we fly over, we don't want to alert any guards."

I nodded and took flight over the castle, admiring all the shrubbery and statues. We landed right outside a door. I gave Slicer a look and he nodded. I got myself together and opened the door.

**A/N**

**Sorry, buy I think I'm going to do a lot more short chapters, because I feel like it takes me to long to make long ones.**

**END A/N**


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**And here we are! Chapter 9! Can't believe I'm back to writing, I've got so many ideas… so little time. Oh well. Just a reminder, I do NOT own my little pony or any songs used in this story. I forgot to mention; last chapter the OCs Diamond Secret, belongs to xxkittycatgurlxx, the oc Slicer WIndstrike belongs to my bro, and Flair Flicker and Shadow Trance belong to my other bro! thanks for reading, brony on!**

**END A/N**

I was greeted by a magnificent view of the many accomplishment of the NLR in form of pictues. I saw a few guards standing in front of a doorway and as I walked up to them they growled at me, "Name, rank, and intention."

I chuckled a bit, "Red Blood, freelance, fun."

The guards looked at each other quickly then parted, revealing a red door incrusted with emeralds, "This way." I walked past them with a victory smile on my face.

As I walked through I heard an argument, "He's not real! He's dead!"

"I will believe what I want, and I believe that he is real."

"This could stab you in the back."

"This could win me the war."

I walked into the room and saw Princess Luna arguing with somepony I haven't seen before, "Hello!" I called out cheerfully.

Princess Luna looked at me, "Hello yel- I mean red." The other pony gave a huff.

I stopped smiling and bared my sharp teeth, "What do you want from me." I had anger glistening off me like the sun off water.

Luna stood up and walked over to me, "I want you on my side, or," she shuddered, "hers."

I nodded, "I know nothing about either sides so fill me in on information if you would."

Luna went into a full on explanation of what happened after I had "Died" and it wasn't pretty. I learned that there had been many deaths and a siege on ponyville, I had made up my mind when Luna finished her story.

I thought to myself, 'let's make this sound like we're not on their side.' And I started walking around the room, "I've made up my mind." I announced, picking up a skull of a pony.

Luna looked hopeful, "And?"

'My time to shine' I chuckled inside, "Well this place is great and all…"

"you're choosing her?" Luna was shocked.

"But on the other hand, if I went their I'm sure I could get a great place in her army."

Luna protested, "I can make you general!"

I broke out in laughter, "That was rich! I was choosing the NLR."

Luna sweat dropped, "Oh… I knew that…"

I wiped a tear off my face, "Ah, anyways. I don't want to be a general. I just want to be able to give orders when I need to."

"Understood, what is your preferred weapon?" Luna was back to her throne.

I thought for a moment before carefully stating, "A sniper…"

Luna nodded, "It shall be done."

I shook my head, "I'm not finished yet. I want an L42A1, and an LPO-50. Oh, and an ak74u."

Luna gave me a long stare, "You are quite the soldier. I will have your weapons and armor delivered to your room."

I flapped my black dragon wings, "Where is my room exactly?"

Luna thought for a moment, "All we have left are rooms in the castle… would you mind sleeping on the top floor?"

I back flipped in the air, "Woo! I love roofs! I just need to build a nest…" and I sped out of the castle and into the forest, grabbing wood and fur for my nest. As I returned I found that I was naturally good a building nests, 'probably from my dragon instincts.' I told myself.

When my nest was finished a few guards brought me my L42A1, my LPO-50, and my ak74u. They also brought me an armor suit that was black and navy blue. It was detailed for optimal flight performance and if I must say, looked pretty badass.

Blue teleported to me, saw my weapons and chuckled, "I see you've settled in."

"Yup!" I grinned, a white light surrounding my body.

"RED!" blue cried out and lunged at me, but was knocked back a few yards.

I opened my eyes and looked at myself, "Grey fur… purple mane… normal hoofs… I'M BACK BABY!" I cried out in happiness.

"I'm overjoyed." Blue hugged me, "But I didn't come up here for nothing, we need to put out a broadcast."

I returned the hug, "Let me guess, music?"

Blue looked me in my green eyes, as I looked in his yellow eyes, "You're really good at guessing games, aren't you?"

I grinned, "Guilty as charged. I even have the perfect song for the occasion. You would be surprised how many good ideas I had whilst dead."

Blue chuckled and teleported us to a stage, with a camera pointed at us. Slicer and Diamond walked up behind us, "Who's the new guy?" asked Slicer.

"Yellow, Yellow Sound." I replied, a silly grin on my face.

Slicer's jaw dropped to the floor, "Y-y-you m-mean b-blues b-bro-brother?"

I grinned slyly, "That's the name, don't wear it out!"

Diamond walked up to me and looked me up and down, "you look… different."

**No dip Sherlock.**

_Oh hey red! It's great to have you back!_

**I'm so honored.**

_Shut up._

I smiled, "Yup, red's the angered version of me. Rule one; don't piss me off." I walked over to the mike, "Ready?"

Slicer picked up the bass, "Ready."

"Ready." Blue responded as he picked up his guitar

Diamond walked over to the drums, "Ready!"

I tapped out a beat, "One, two, one, two, one two three four!" and the camera started broadcasting to everypony in the world.

I sang,

"A warning to the people  
The good and the evil  
This is war  
To the soldier, the civilian  
The martyr, the victim  
This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world

A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest  
This is war  
To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah  
This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world

I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands up to the sky  
The fight is done  
The war is won  
Lift your hands  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
The war is won

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world

But the truth of who we are"

And the camera cut off.

**A/N**

**That song is "This is war" by 30 seconds to mars. I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading!**

**Signing off for the first time in a while, itsdoctorwhoves/yellowsound.**

**END A/N**


End file.
